Growing Up
by TheShotaManifestation
Summary: Little America makes his way into early puberty and England 'helps' him out with the sudden changes. WARNING SHOTA! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**This is a shota fanfic which means if you don't like, don't read. Respect those who do enjoy it because everybody has feelings and so do I; go easy. If anybody has a suggestion for a fanfiction they would like to be written, feel free to contact me. I'm very open to suggestions. Thanks~ ;) **

"Engwand~" America chimed as he rushed into his empire's arms. England plucked the boy from the ground and swung him around into a hug. The little colony giggled.

"I'm so glad you came back Engwand! How long will you be here?"

"About a month, and I'm very happy to see how well you are progressing." The Brit gave the boy a greeting kiss. "How old are you now? 6 or 7?" England asked.

"No silly! I'm 10!"

"My goodness! You're practically a man!" England squeezed America's tummy to tickle him. "AHAHAHA! ENGWAND AHA STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

The empire pulled his hand away as he entered into America's house and set the boy down. "Aww. Carry me!"

"Sorry America but you are getting heavier every time I visit. I need to take a break." The Englishman said as he fell into the settee. "America why don't you go play with your toys? I'll start working on dinner soon."

"Okay!" America cheered and ran to play with his soldiers.

The Brit took a moment to catch his breath and rolled up his sleeves to begin dinner; beef stew.

A good 30 minutes past and America could smell the food and rushed to the dinner table with a fork and knife in hand. "It's ready!" the Englishman sang. He placed a large helping of the 'stew' in front of his colony. /god knows what was actually in that pot/

In one fluid swallow, America downed the food and passed his plate to England who dropped his spoon in astonishment.

"More please!" England snapped back to reality and poured a smaller scoop into the bowl. "America, you are a growing boy but that doesn't mean you can scarf down your food. Once you are done there, it's time for bed."

"Awww! I'm not tired!"

"A growing colony needs his rest." England pinched the boy's cheek. "England stahp!" The Brit let go and let America finish his meal and crawl into bed.

"I'll blow out the candle now."

"NO! Wait! I want you to leave it on."

"America, you're 10 now, do you really still believe in monsters?"

America rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I just need a light in case I have to go to the restroom." He lied.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave it on then. Goodnight."

He gave the boy a kiss and turned in for the night.

England awoke to the sounds of birds tweeting, sunlight shining through the window, and sobbing?

The Brit sat up and noticed America crying next to the bedside. "America? What's the matter? Nightmare?"

"No…*hic*…I think I'm sick!"

"Really? Do you have a fever?" England rested his hand on the boy's forehead. America clutched tight to his night gown and pulled it up.

England's eyes widened and he remained speechless.

"It hurts so much Engwand! Make it go away! It happens every morning now!"

The Brit gazed at the dripping maturing cock. It wasn't big or small. Average size for a ten year old he assumed. He knew just how to handle it.

"America…I can make you better. But you have to trust me no matter what."

America nodded and England threw the covers to the side to reveal his large erection. "You see America? You and I are one in the same this morning.

"W-what do you mean England? What are you gonna do?"

England smirked and pulled America onto the bed and pinned him below. The Brit leaned down to America and kissed the shell of his ear. "Something, that will make us both feel wonderful." He whispered.

America moaned once England rubbed his thumbs across the boy's nipples. The American reached up and clenched England's sleeping shirt in his fists. "Aha! England I'm not feeling better. My tummy feels weird now too."

"I-it's alright Alfred, the pain will go away soon enough." The Brit leaned in and took the colony's lips in a powerful kiss. America felt strange with the new kind of kiss but assured himself to go with the flow since England knew what he was doing. But it didn't matter a moment more once England reached down and stroked the precum over the boy's erection. "England!" he cried out.

The Brit found the cry cute yet arousing. England thrust forward and grinded their cocks together. "AH! ENGLAND!" England ghosted his lips over the boy's forehead.

"Say my name Alfred. I love it when you say my name." He encouraged through the sticky wet frotting.

"Englaaaaaaandd! More! Please do more!"

"Greedy…I like that." The Englishman reached down and grabbed the two penises. America was eager and bucked up into his empire's hand trying to create more friction. He reached his arms up over England's neck and pulled up, hanging his torso above the bed.

"Moooorrrrreeeee!" he cried. England pumped the two dicks together. Wet and sloshy noises emit from the two wankers. "I'm trying Alfred, I'll go as fast as I can."

"Arthur! Arthur~ I think I'm gonna-AHHah~" In a matter of seconds, America came for the first time. Virgin semen squirted onto his own chest. The boy dropped down onto the mattress.

England only took a single look at the ecstatic boy and came vigorously. "AHHH AH AHH YES God…America you are such a good boy."

Hot semen covered America once again; England squeezed his penis and milk every last drop out onto the sheets.

"England, what is this stuff?" America scooped up a little with his fingers and sniffed it. England in return laid down and cuddled his colony. He didn't feel like explaining the whole birds and bees shpeal at that very moment.

"It's love juice. It comes out when you make babies with the one you love."

"Oh." America wasn't exactly sure if they had made babies or not but he was so tired he figured it could wait for a nap.

"I feel better England but now I'm tired."

"I'm glad you feel better, go ahead and go to sleep. Oh and don't do what we just did with anyone else except me. Understand?"

The boy yawned and nodded as he drifted off to sleep. "Sure thing. Goodnight."


End file.
